The Great Food War
'''The Great Food War '''also known as Food War I, was a global war that lasted from December 15th, 1953, to March 17th, 1975. There were two main factions warring with each other; The Allied Foods and The Great Food Horde. The Great Food War was the deadliest war in all of history. Ever. This page only contains key events and major points in the war. For the expanded full battle list,see article. Pre-war tensions For centuries, the Food Islands could never live in true peace. There was always a battle for brand supremacy. These beliefs of ultra-nationalism and superiority only resulted in small-scale wars and minor skirmishes on coasts, and a few sea battles. Until November 10th, 1953. Mayor Douglas "Ike" McCheese of McDonaldland was fed up with The Burger Kingdom's boasts of burger superiority. He ordered his generals to finally fire the nukes at The Burger Kingdom. Killing millions of innocent people, this is believed to be the even that sparked FWI (Food War I). Tensions were hot, but it took a month and five days before international war broke out. Every country knew that one slip up would lead to global war, and potentially nuclear war. Silver's Island set up a blockade around McDonaldland, and finally, the first military conflict that truly started FWI occured on December 15th, 1953. The Silver Massacre On December 15th, 1953, Silver's Island, led by Captain Long John Silver, decided to set up a blockade around McDonaldland, to starve them out. Silver's Island had trade deals with The Burger Kingdom that allowed their pirate colony to flourish, but since the country had been dealt a crippling blow, Long John Silver made it his personal mission to destroy McDonaldland, or for them to pay their debt in resources given to Silver's Island. Long John Silver sent his battleships to patrol the island of McDonaldland, shooting down any trade ships who dared get close. Megaphone in hand, Long John personally challenged Mayor McCheese to either one - fight his legendary fleet - or two - give Silver's Island 50% of their resources monthly. Enraged that Silver would have the audacity to challenge a superpower in such a manner, he ordered his armed forces to attack Silver's forces. Using their portable hand-held nuke launchers, the citizens of the city of Ancapistan completely obliterated the blockade. Silver's fleet stood no chance. Silver's personal ship and a few other battleships were able to escape and return to Silver's Island, but 13,949 other sailors were not so lucky. But this was not the end of Silver's bitter rivalry with McCheese. It was far from over. The Bay of Ice Incident On December 17th, two days after The Silver Massacre, the same day the Confederate States of Checkers announced their sovereignty, they took action. They sneaked submarines into the Bay of Ice, and began shooting at the cities of Wesley Willisville and Cup of Water. The civilian and military casualties were huge, with 42,394 total deaths. Mayor McCheese was infuriated, and demanded The United States of Rally's did something, or they would be the next to be nuked. This marks the beginning of the Rally's Civil War. The Rally's Civil War lasted from 1953 to 1957, with a Confederate victory. The Holiday Stabbing of '53 During a press conference two days before Christmas, a McDonaldland government official is stabbed on stage and killed by none other than The Burger King. Everyone was shocked to see this, most assuming he was dead. This was his way of telling the people he was back, and in action. Burgalonia Declares Independence Disgusted by this act, and how far The Burger Kingdom's goal of superiority had brought them, the people of the island of Burgalonia declared independence from the kingdom, their new capital the city of Stalebun. This begins the Burgerlonian Rebellion from 1953 - 1954. It only took them four months to become fully independent. This is because what was left of the Burger Kingdom was extremely weakened, and they were left vulnerable, while the Burgerlonians were armed by The Allied Foods. The Chicken Siege On May 19th, 1954, the KFC island is besieged by the Taco Bell Island. The Taco Bell Government officially took control of KFC, and killed most of their military/government leaders. Colonel Sanders fled McDonaldland, and set up KFC's surviving government in the city of McChicken. The events on May 19th, 1954 caused the deaths of 193,239 citizens. The Hardee's Island Splits June 1st, 1954,